The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a fluidized bed reactor and a method for the production of granules, such as granules of urea or ammonium nitrate, typically used as a fertilizer material.